


my blood.

by ayobaby



Series: big brothers & little brothers [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Tim needs help, a gift to someone precious to me, jason is help, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: “Aren’t you mad?”“I'm furious,” Jason assured.“Aren’t you going to try and kill me?”“With nutrients? Sure.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: big brothers & little brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162187
Kudos: 72





	my blood.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know i have uhhhh never touched a batman comic in my life

“Get up, Timbers.”

The disembodied voice would have sent him sprawling if he weren’t utterly exhausted. 

“No.”

Red Hood frowned. After all, it's not every day that one finds their stubborn younger brother half asleep on the floor of their favourite safe house. “You'd knew I'd come here, right?” Jason prodded.

Tim grudgingly raised his head. “You come here every second Tuesday of the month,” he droned. This statement earned him a hefty scowl, hidden behind the impressive red bucket. 

“Get  _ up, _Timberlina!” He hissed forcefully. The kid still would not budge. Jason didn’t really understand what was going on at this point. He tried to mentally retrace his steps and realised that he hadn't interacted with Tim since a fortnight ago. “Stop stalking me.” he rapidly switched tactics.

The only response to that was an ill disguised snort. Jason could practically feel the unsaid words in the air.  _Stop being so easy to stalk_. “Dickiehead do something again?” He tried one last time. 

Tim looked up carefully, eyed him for a disproportionate amount of time (seemingly weighing the costs and benefits of being truthful; nasty habit that he'd probably picked up from the Batman himself) and finally decided to answer his older brother properly. “Dick and I are fine,” - it was Jason's turn to poorly hide a snort - “but Damian is annoying and so is Bruce and Alfred's great, he's always great, but I can't stand it so now I'm invading your space and don't hate me but I broke your fridge and said it was Damian but Bruce found out and I just wanted to—“ 

“Breathe, replacement.” He knew he was being eyed warily. Green flickered in his vision -  _ the kid broke his fridge?!  _ \- but he abruptly shoved it down. Jason still avoided staring at Timothy in favour of scrutinising a worn out spoon. “When’s the last time you ate?” He asked. Tim frowned. 

“Aren’t you mad?”

“I'm furious,” Jason assured. 

“Aren’t you going to try and kill me?”

“With nutrients? Sure.”

He knew the replacement hardly ate on his own accord. Tim was too overworked, too forgetful and just didn’t care enough about himself. That would not do in Jason's home. He may have been adopted as Bruce's son - before he  _ died _ \- but it was Alfred who had instilled basic manners and hospitality into him. 

Tim’s brows furrowed. His tell tale sign of feeling out of his depth. “Why are you—?” He cut himself off. Jason sighed. 

“Sometimes big brothers like to do nice things for their little brothers. Look around, what do you see?”

Tim gingerly surveyed their surroundings. “We're in your favourite safe house... and it’s just us...”

“Exactly,” Jason nodded intensely, donning the expression of a wiseman (which could not be further from the truth). “Out of my three pesky little brothers, you’re the only one here. So, move your scrawny little ass to the kitchen right now before I sic Damian on you.”

He expertly ignored Tim's squawks of protest - “ _Damian can't do shit_ _!_ ” - and herded him into the small kitchen, barely resisting from manhandling the younger boy into the room and strapping him down so he would just  eat. Jason wondered if Dick ever felt this disgruntled with him. Probably.

“Replacement, shut up.” He commanded. “No,” Tim scowled. 

“Do you live to defy me?” 

“Totally.”

“When’s the last time you ate?”

“Totally.”

“That’s not an answer?”

“Totally.”

Jason disliked being a big brother.

“Why'd you come here anyway?” He tried to divert the topic. “You switch gears so fast that Top Gear would be jealous.” came the sharp reply. If Dick came pounding on his door at 5am tomorrow to inquire about a certain baby bird, at least Jason could say that he tried. “Alright, I'll stop. Drop the attitude, Timmy. I'm your brother, not your friend.” He sneered. 

The kid went alarmingly silent. Jason focused on making their omelettes and tried to ignore the pit in his stomach. A whole ten minutes passed before Tim spoke again.

“I wanted to go with you.” 

Jason's helmet hid his growing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> “Eat.” He ordered, with all the power of the Red Hood's mechanised voice. Tim was unimpressed and prodded at his omelette. “You can take off the bucket now,” he said languidly. 
> 
> Jason really disliked being a big brother. 
> 
> “Say that one more time, pipsqueak.” 
> 
> Tim squawked.


End file.
